Transitional Times
by Slayer of Spies
Summary: You remember the area of the Periodic Table called the Transitional Metals? Yeah, this is a story about 7 of them. And a pretty awesome green Gem. And some other stuff.


Chapter 1

A Tale of Love, Lived, Lost

It all began quite some time ago: a lab, precisely the lab of Peridot, aide-to-Chief-Scientist Azurite (who the lab _actually_ belonged to), where there were plenty of growth chambers in somewhat private areas to conduct some.. Unauthorized experiments. Yes, soon there would be the next logical step of Gemvolution that not even the mightiest of the Diamond caste could foresee: the creation of a species like the Gems, but without any of the weaknesses of shattered lifeforces and useless philosophy. Yes, these new beings would be more disciplined than the wild child Kinderborn, and yet would have their massive vitality and easily-bred qualities! Peridot chuckled to herself, the fact being that she had just, in a matter of days, outsmarted the Chief Scientist's idea of the Kindergartens. Noticing the indicator lights flickering, she flipped a couple of switches, pulled seven levers, then crossed her fingers as the overloading electricity zapped the lifeless shells inside the growth chambers.

What happened after was quite appealing to Peridot. The stirring forms of newly-created life gave the green woman some relief. They seemed… Tired. Very tired.

 _Well of course, Peridot. They just were finished. They are probably not going to be energetic right after having been force-fed energy to transition into life,_ she thought. At least they looked better than half those inbred Gems on planets like Earth. Hilariously, they had forms much like the fantasy literature that Peridot was fond of: One had a draconic, regal appearance, another some horrific demonic visage, etc… At least they looked better than those inbred Gems on planets like Earth. Yeah, that was good. Peridot quickly placed temporal stasilizers on her newborns, and hid them in one of the larger storage closets in the lab.

It had been a long day. Peridot had to eat the crow of her fellow associates for "kissing Azurite's ass", numerously annoying small tasks from her superior because "she wasn't experienced enough for the 'difficult' work", and she just created one of the most advanced thinking weapons in Crystalian history. One could see from her frazzled form that her mind was most definitely not focused on appearance, what with her normally-triangular hairpiece now strands flying which-where, her chest in rough angles rather than a smooth uniform, and her non-prosthetic leg being a little shorter than usual. Peridot was glad today would be the last day of the week at work, and now a well-deserved, much-needed weekend was in her future. Just as soon as she walked into her apartment, she flopped onto her couch (a moving gift from her friends, one she cherished deeply), removed her labcoat, and shapeshifted into a more "free" form, one that was reminisce of flesh-based creatures with their sexual organs. Peridot could feel the wind caress between her thighs, her chest, and the rest of her body, relishing in the cool breeze blustering in from an open (yet concealed) window.

"Oh, by Ioun, this is amazing. Fucking finally, the weekend I needed from this shithole I call life." Peridot then did something most Gems would abhor: she started masturbating. The emerald-hued lady didn't care what was an appropriate way of releasing tension; it was her body, why not use it her way? She slowly started tracing her breasts, lightly flicking the nipple around in her mechanical fingers. _Damn, those Crysomechanics really knew their shit when it came to sensual technology_ Peridot remarked, and continued to massage her small breast until she could no longer be content with just simple teasing. Immediately, she dipped a hand into her green honeypot, and as soon as she did, she bucked her hips slightly, the pleasure even causing her form to lose focus as her mind wandered to other things sexual. Her thoughts turned to Gems like Azurite taking her body into his control, his chemically-treated smooth hands massaging her inner thighs, and the two of them forming a never-ending kiss, endless wonder in a sea of feeling. Why, maybe they could even—

The all-too-soon crashing of thought that resulted from her climaxing ruined any other thoughts. All except how Peridot hated how quick of an orgasm she always reached; she never got to enjoy her moments. As she lay in the puddle of her own mentally-created juices, she took a finger from her wet sex and tasted it. _Mmm, sodapop flavor. I'm getting good at this._ Even the "high-class" image she projected seemed to melt away in her private life, the once high-strung woman now a simply cool, collected lady that seemed to emanate laziness and glasnost.

"Welp, better get cleaned up. Can't go to the friggin' beach like this…" And so Peridot shambled over to her shower unit, and began to clean her dirty self.


End file.
